User talk:B1bl1kal
Ya know what are one of my most enemy characters is? the Demonochorus. Because these little 'angels' somewhat always reminded me of those "Children of the Damned" from Village of the Damned with these cold and eerie eyes. Lol Don't cha judge me! 21:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Spotters/Lookers I haven't played DmC and don't really plan to, (although I have watched a few cutscenes on youtube, it still isn't the same,) so I don't have any personal experience with these guys to draw from. Are Spotters specific people, like do they have speaking lines or repeat appearances, or are they just "there" like the CCTV cameras? Do you even have to fight them? If they're just "there" we might want to consider merging the Spotter page with Enemies in DmC: Devil May Cry. The last heading on there is dedicated to unnamed enemies like the CCTV cameras. -- Anobi (talk) 01:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Same here, except for decidin' to whether or not to plan on playin' the DmC game or not. You'd never know. I've been dyin' to play the . As for the Spotters, they're like non-action (not doin' anything) type of minor villains or something, & yeah, I think they are cleary like the CCTV Cameras because they have a somewhat reality-warpin' ability to transport anything or anyone into another dimension with just a mere glance in an instant. Well, I better get goin' I'm afraid. I better get ready for tomorrow. Luckily I don't work on Fridays (my favorite day of the week & my very own day-off every week). Plus I get paid on the second Friday of every week, startin' this Friday this week. Anyway, have an awesome weekend, Anobi! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Problem solved Hey there, B1bl1kal! I just wanted to let you know the problem user has been dealt with. You shouldn't experience any more harassment on this wiki. If the problem persists, I urge you to bring it to the attention of , as the user in question is clearly violating the terms of use. Wikia staff can do more to help you across multiple wikis than any Devil Hunter can. -- Anobi (talk) 01:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Anobi! I don't know how to repay you! Speakin' of which, I immediately sent a similar report on that same problem myself to the Wikia staff while I was on The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wikia the other day this weekend. Anyway, thank you so much. You're the best! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey there! I know you mean well, and I do appreciate your interest and help, but this wiki doesn't like to shove pages into a ton of categories. We prefer to just find the one or two categories that are most applicable. For example, Tartussian & Plutonian are already classified as "Devil May Cry 2 Bosses," which is already referenced by Category:Bosses, which itself is filed under "Enemies." See our Manual of Style for more info, and happy hunting! -- Anobi (talk) 02:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok. I understand. Thank you & happy hunting too! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC)